Paths Of Loved Ones
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Will Scarlett is forced to go to war, leaving him devastated that he can only see his wife, Djaq, a couple of times a year. Scene is set when he eventually does one day. For ProudSoldier'sGal Mira, and i hope she gets why afterwards x WD


_For Mira, and she'll understand why after. Also for my reviewers, and my best friend, Sarie, who's getting better. This is sad, but i'm just trying to get something across to Mira, and i hope i have, because i care for her lots and i hope she feels better. xx_

Paths Of Loved Ones

The summer sun crept in through the small window and swept across Will and Djaq Scarlett's faces. Will was the first to stir, and he did so, his eyes blinking rapidly and his legs shifting a bit as he felt Djaq's weight on his body. She was curled up like a small cat, her head and chest on his bare chest, her legs entwined with his. They were both bare, and exhausted. Djaq shifted and lifted her head to kiss Will's jaw.

He smiled down at her warmly and pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her back, and his other around her waist. Djaq yawned and buried her head into his neck.

"Stay." She whispered. "Just for a bit longer."

Will smiled sadly and lifted his arm from her waist to stroke her cheek absent-mindedly.

"I can't." He whispered back. "I'm sorry, my love. I should have been gone half an hour ago."

"How did you know it was half an hour?"

"Much knocked at the door."

Djaq chuckled slightly, but stopped and felt herself shake, trying not to fall into sobs again.

Will, sensing this, raised himself so that he was sitting and lifted her so she sat on his lap, the blanket covering them both.

"Don't cry." Will spoke softly. "I'll be back."

"This isn't fair." Djaq was frustrated. "I can only see you a couple of times a year. When will it stop? Why can I not go?"

"You know why."

"I've earned just as much right as you have!"

"I know." Will lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. "But it's the King wish. And mine."

"Your wish is for us to be apart?"

"My wish is for you to be safe." Will sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "You can't imagine how much I think of you- how much I want you to be with me. But I can't let you come with me."

"I am your wife." Djaq choked. "I should be."

Will sighed and shifted. "Do we always have to discuss this? My answer won't change."

"And my argument won't die down! Take me with you."

"No."

Djaq pushed his arms away and tried to move out of bed, but Will grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

"Djaq, please."

"No!" Djaq tried to push him off again, but failed. "I thought you understood, I thought you all knew that I am capable-

"-Of course I did-

"-And that I can take care of myself. I don't need your permission or the King's to get in my way."

"Djaq." Will cupped her face with his hands. "I cannot let you come to the Holy Lands."

"Then I will not let you go."

Will sighed. "You know I have to. I do not have a choice. But I won't have this- I won't have you put in the battlefield full of men that miss women and will practically jump no you as soon as you come."

"So what are we going to do? Wait until one gets injured so you can take them home and have one night together? How much more will I have to wait? What if you-what if you-

She broke into a sob, and Will pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her fiercely. "I'll be back. The war is coming near to an end-

"-How do you know?"

"-They're trying to make peace, Djaq!"

Djaq pushed him away and grabbed her sheet, wrapping it around her. "Well, make your peace with me before you leave." She spoke shortly, and tried yet again to get out of bed, but Will hauled her back again.

"Djaq!"

"What?" She screamed at him. "WHAT?"

Will was so shocked, he let her go. Djaq ran out and back into the spare room, and slammed the door shut, sobbing.

Will broke out of his shock and got up slowly, grabbing his trousers and putting them on, and went to the spare room door.

"Djaq." He called softly, knocking on the door. "Djaq, open the door."

"No."

Will sighed. "Please?"

"Go away."

'Do you really want us to end it like this for another year?"

More sobbing. Will took a deep breath.

"Djaq, my love, I promised Bassam you weren't to come to Acre."

The sobbing stopped and Djaq looked at the door in utter shock. "W-What?"

"I didn't tell you because- well, I don't know why." Will sighed. "But Bassam wrote and asked me, he made me, to promise not to take you with all of us. He asked me to make sure you stayed here. I had no choice."

"You had every choice!"

"No!" Will ran a hand through his hair. "No I didn't! Was I to disobey him? To let him think that I wanted my wife to be in danger?"

Silence.

She opened the door and their eyes connected like they always did, and Djaq sighed and shuffled over to him, falling into his arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok." Will smiled in amusement. "I was expecting this."

He received a small punch, but Djaq smiled anyway. Will looked down and kissed her.

"I have to go." He spoke, regret evident in his voice.

Djaq sighed and made to go, but Will pressed his lips to her again and brought her flush against his body, so she stayed rooted to the spot.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke away, both with tears in their eyes. Djaq bit her lip and tried not to break down again.

"I love you." Will whispered.

Djaq couldn't say anything. She broke away from him and turned around so he couldn't see more of the tears that were falling down her face.

A minute later, she turned around again.

But he was gone.

--

Will Scarlett came back, as he promised, for real. They had a happy marriage, and lots of beautiful babies. The eldest was Dan, and then came Marian, then the twins, Allan and Jane.

Your loved ones always come back to you. You just have to believe it.


End file.
